


Great Crossing

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dolphins, Interstellar travel, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Shipfish, being a non-native species, do not go between. Dolphins have gone between.
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Great Crossing

Between is black, Between is cold  
Cough three times Between and hold  
Deep thought sings swell to swell  
Eternal flight, in belly held  
Swimming down, to seas they fell


End file.
